


Listen to your heart

by incandescence



Series: Shiritori [4]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment, 水球ヤンキース | Suikyuu Yankees
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama-verse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2209008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incandescence/pseuds/incandescence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naoya tries to help Nagisa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen to your heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Shiritori. Words from previous work were 'With love'.

“With love comes great responsibility!” Naoya declares, and punches Nagisa in the shoulder. The punch is only light so it doesn’t hurt, but Nagisa still feels the usual surge of irritation Naoya never fails to bring out of her.

“Do you even know what you’re saying?” she snaps at him, then rolls her eyes when he merely continues to stare at her. “You’re too close.” Nagisa scrambles out from his reach and away from his glare.

“Of course!” he insists, following her movement with his eyes. “You have to tell him your feelings. You owe that to yourself, and to him. Your heart’s feelings are to be treasured.” He pats his chest with a fist for further emphasis and beams.

Nagisa snorts and buries her face in her hands to hide her smile. For whatever Naoya is, nobody can fault him for being enthusiastic and energetic. “You don’t even know who I’m talking about.” She doesn’t know why she’s here in her bedroom, discussing her love life or lack of one with her childhood friend, but Naoya has this habit of catching her at her most vulnerable. Earlier, he’d barged into her room again to borrow a red pen, to find her spacing out on her bed. Concerned, he’d leaned down to peer at her, and Nagisa hadn’t noticed any of this until he sneezed and banged his forehead on hers.

“It doesn’t matter,” Naoya says, shrugging. Easy for him to say. When Nagisa had finally noticed his presence, one look was all he needed to correctly diagnose it as a ‘love problem’, as he called it. For someone as dense as Inaba Naoya, he is surprisingly intuitive. “Well, if words are too hard you can just show him!”

“How?” Nagisa asks without thinking, then mentally scolds herself. Having only just accepted her own feelings, she’d made a promise to herself not to act on them lest it inconvenience anyone. Nagisa’s resolve is slipping, however, the longer she’s caught under Naoya’s gentle gaze.

“What does your heart say?” Naoya asks, tilting his head. When she doesn’t respond, he presses on. “Think about it,” he advises, patting her shoulder. “You’ll figure it out.”

Just like every conversation they have, they’ve reached the point where Nagisa no longer understands what Naoya is trying to say. She feels as though she’ll never ‘figure it out’, whatever that means, but, too overwhelmed to even be mad at him, all she does is nod.

“Yosh!” Naoya suddenly cries, startling her, pumping a fist into the air and brandishing the coveted red pen in the air with the other hand. “I’m off to practice now. We’re going to beat Toraero!”

And with that, he skips out of the room whistling a merry tune.

**Author's Note:**

> More Suikyu Yankees fic! I'm so obsessed with this drama it's kind of ridiculous. I made the pairing purposely ambiguous because I ship Nagisa with two people... >.> The dilemma that comes from being on #TeamAllThePairings.


End file.
